


Someone to check on you.

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: Derek is the Alpha, so who checks on him after another battle?





	Someone to check on you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.  
> All the mistakes are mine, and I wrote this in 10 minutes so there will be many mistakes.

It kinda hit Stiles all at once. After dealing with a particularly nasty Omega couple, Stiles was healing the bad scratches on his tight thanks to his magic. He was entering his house and was relieved his dad was home, he could check on him and curl up on the sofa watching something on TV knowing his dad was there for him. 

 

But someone didn't have that. Derek didn't have that. It didn't matter that he was a better alpha now, or that their pack was strong and healthy. They still lived in their own homes and had jobs and such to attend. They all were in that part of your life where you can't seem to do everything because it's all happening all at once, not necessarily in a bad way, just a busy one. 

 

Stiles was still frozen on his front-porch. 

He felt like a selfish asshole and he didn't like that at all. He didn't want for someone to be alone like Derek was, not if Stiles could do something about it. 

 

Entering the house, Stiles hugged his father, explained how they had dealt with the Omegas and what he was going to do after changing his bloody clothes.

 

His father only smiled and nodded, murmuring a "took you long enough".

  
  


The next twenty minutes were a blur of Stiles changing clothes and getting once again in his car. His new car, hell, his new  **Jeep** that Derek had bought him after seeing how crushed Stiles was when he couldn't use his Jeep anymore.

 

And while driving towards Derek's house - built big enough to have rooms for each of the pack and some more, near enough the old Hale house to see where now there were exactly twelve new trees where once was the burnt shell of the old one- Stiles thought about all the nights Derek spent babysitting Scott and Kira's kids, or the times when he helped Boyd and Erica with their college work. And Derek went home to nobody. An empty house waiting for him.

 

Stiles pulled up at the front door and knocked. Derek opened the door alarmed, clearly after hastily dressing himself after a shower, his hair still wet.

 

-Is everything okay?- his tone was worried and Stiles heart broke a bit. He didn't expect anyone to check on him. It was sad. Very very sad and unfair.

 

-Yes and no. No threats. I just wanted to check on you. Nobody ever does that and  _ that _ isn't okay.- 

 

Derek stepped back in disbelief and then he smiled a little.

 


End file.
